MI QUERIDO VECINO
by DANYSPARROW
Summary: UA. Mimi tachikawa una chica que acaba de mudarse de America con su novio Joe, pero nunca se imaginara el veicno que le toco...mal summary....mmm entren es un michi y un poco de sorato....ia se tarde un pokito
1. Chapter 1

**MI QUERIDO VECINO.**

**Se escuchaban el subir y bajar de varios hombres que cargaban, al parecer muebles y otras cosas como ropa, algunos adornos y retratos y cajas muchas cajas.**

-Hey Tai….al parecer tendremos nuevos vecinos- **se escucho la voz de un rubio de 20 años, ojos azules y una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera.**

-¿Qué es tan importante para despertarme?- **el recién llamado, alto, de alborotados cabellos castaños y ojos color chocolate, muy apuesto también, salió de la habitación, acababa de despertarse y no parecía andar de buen humor.**

- lo siento su majestad… pero no es mi culpa que te hayas enfiestado ayer …y además estuviste algo ocupadito anoche- **ante el recuerdo el chico solo sonrió de una forma arrogante.**

- ¿celoso?... no es mi culpa que el Don Juan Yamato Ishida se haya dejado domar-**el rubio solo lo ignoro y siguió mirando a los hombres subir las cosas.**

- tu crees ¿Qué se esta mudando una chica?- **el castaño solo miro a Yamato con cara de estar confundido.**

- oye tu tienes novia…Sora… y no esta bien fijarse en la nueva vecina o vecino- **el chico solo solto un bufido al aire y siguió mirando**- oye Tai … mira esta llegando un auto- **el chico castaño se acerco a mirar, después se bajo un chico con gafas y cabello azulado de unos 22 años.**

- un tipo estudioso… ya…. ¿Es todo?- **pero tanto como Tai y Yamato se sorprendieron al ver a la chica que acababa de bajar del auto, era castaña, con ojos color, piel pálida y una sonrisa muy dulce, era delgada y tenia buenas curvas ala percepción de los chicos.**

- si Sora me viera…me golpearía por mirar a otra chica- **el chico le dijo a su amigo, pero este no respondió seguía mirando ala chica nueva.**

- ¿crees que será la nueva vecina?....- **el otro chico solo se encogió de hombros- creo que tendremos que averiguarlo.**

- Tai…creo que… deberías bañarte- **el chico solo lo miro para después levantar un brazo y olerse la axila.**

- creo que tienes razón- **dicho esto el chico se dirigió al baño.**

**Mientras tanto en el mismo edificio una joven pareja estaba arreglando todo para su nuevo departamento.**

-Mimi… que tanto miras… hay que entrar- **el chico de anteojos le aviso a su novia mientras entraban al edificio.**

- lo siento Joe es solo que se me hace algo raro- **la chica miraba a todos lados como si se sintiera insegura.**

- vamos… Mimi… se que es difícil dejar a tus padre y amigos… pero aquí estoy yo- **la chica se tranquilizo mas y le tomo la mano.**

- si creo que si… pero este lugar es algo … no lo se … no es casa- **Joe solo le dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente.**

- te prometo que todo saldrá bien- **después de eso los dos entraron y se dirigieron a su nuevo ´´hogar´´. Cuando ambos entraron se dieron cuenta de que a su antiguo dueño le gustaba mucho el rosa, cosa que ala chica le encanto.**

- que bien creo que así se quedara- **dijo la chica caminado por el lugar inspeccionándolo. Lo primero que pudo notar fue donde seria la sala, un espacio grande para acomodar sus muebles, de ahí se dirigió ala cocina, todo en orden pensó la chica, después de mirar todo en la cocina se dirigió al fondo del departamento, observo los cuartos, uno era más grande que el otro.**

- Joe!!!....supongo que no te importara que me quede con el cuarto más grande- **del chico solo se escucho un ´´como sea´´, la chica sonrió y otra vez regreso al lugar con su novio.**

- todo esta en orden…..creo que ya podemos instalarnos Mimi- **fue lo único que dijo el peliazul antes de ir a donde seria su cuarto.**

-_´´asi…que aquí empiezo mi nueva vida´´. _**La chica solo miro melancólicamente el lugar lleno de cajas y muebles sin acomodar, ahí empezaría todo de nuevo con la persona que supuestamente amaba.**

-Mat…. Tocan la puerta …abre yo todavía no estoy listo- **se escucho el grito de Tai proveniente de su cuarto.**

- si… todo yo…. Todo yo- **cuando abrió la puerta no pudo mas que reírse, frente a el estaba su novia vestida de pollo. La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y el chico dejo de reírse.**

- no seas tonto… mi jefa es una odiosa… enserio que la odio- **de esa queja recibió un suave beso en los labios, pero después se empezó a ser un poco apasionado, tanto era la intensidad de su beso que olvidaron a Taichi.**

- ya de unas vez salgan corriendo al motel…. Que yo no pienso ser testigo de sus apasionadas noches o… en este caso días- **los dos chicos se sonrojaron y luego se miraron divertidos.**

- sabes quizá no se tan mala idea lo del motel- Sora se sonrojo y luego golpeo a Mat.

- además esta vez no vengo con ustedes… saben una amiga que viene de América, se mudo hoy con su novio…y da la casualidad que es en este edificio- **los chicos la miraron y recordaron ala chica ´´sexy´´ nueva que vieron hace un par de horas.**

- ¿dices que es chica linda ya tiene novio?- dijo Taichi un poco desilusionado- mmm…. Y ¿viene de America?... y ¿Qué se queda en este edificio?- **Sora solo asintió**- demonios no podre con tanta tentación- **eso provoco la risa de Mat y la mirada fría de Sora hacia ambos.**

- Sora… ¿Sora? ¿Eres tu?- **la chica nueva estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta**- No puedo creerlo Sora… escuche tu vos pero no creí que fueras tu…te extrañe tanto- **Tai y Mat solo miraban el ´´momento de chicas´´ , por su parte Sora y la chica nueva se abrazaban, se reían, se volvían a abrazar, en fin era un reencuentro.**

- cof..cof- **Mat hiso una toz falsa para que no ignoraran a las demás personas del cuarto**- creo que aquí sobramos ¿no Taichi?- **el castaño solo asintió.**

- eso creo mi querido Mat… y además tu querida Sorita no nos a presentado ala nueva vecina- **Taichi sonrio seductoramente la chica nuev**a- ¿no crees que es de mala educación?- **Sora lo miro de mala gana, por que sabia las intenciones de su amigo.**

- lo siento… soy Mimi Tachikawa- **le dedico una dulce sonrisa al chico castaño.**

- Taichi Yagami… pero si quieres puedes decirme Tai- **el chico nuevamente dedico esa sonrisa seductora a Mimi, la chica se sonrojo ante el acto del chico y miro al rubio al lado de Taichi.**

- tu debes de ser Yamato… un placer… Sora me ah hablado mucho de ti- **el chico también le dedico una sonrisa y le estrecho la mano.**

- y ¿Joe?... ¿Dónde esta Joe**?- Mimi solo le apunto el departamento de enfrente, la chica al instante salió corriendo ala dirección señalada jalando a su novio.**

**Dejando solos a Tai y a Mimi.**

- y bien creo que seremos vecinos… así si quieres podrían tu y tu novio venir a cenar- **esto lo dijo acercándose mucho ala castaña**- o quisa – **sentía su aliento en su cuello** – ir tu y yo a otro sitio…solos-**la chica entro en un estado estático, mientras tanto Tai casi rompia la distancia entre ellos, ya casi, unos cuantos milímetros.**

**Pero. Una voz salvadora se escucho para Mimi sacándola de su shock para desgracia de Tai.**

-MIMI!!!- **era la voz de Joe, la chica solo le planto una gran y sonora bofetada al castaño.**

- l-idiota ¿Qué me ibas hacer?...apenas y me conoces…_´´ ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?...._ yo me tengo que ir- **la chica salió casi corriendo del lugar dejando a un Taichi muy, muy enojado. Y una mimi que se dirigía a su novio.**

-_´´no te me escaparas tan facilmente´´-_ **el chico solo se miro su golpe** **en el espejo**- si que pega duro la castañita-

**De ahí el día paso normal para Taichi, pero para su vecina no la pasaba nada tranquila, tenía un vecino acosador, muy sexy. Las cosas no serian fáciles para la chica y menos con un vecino así.**

Espero que tu idea funcione Joe- **dijo la chica en un susurro al aire, mientras poco a poco se dormida en su nueva habitación.**

N/A

Fin del cap. 1

Espero que les guste la idea dela historia, perdonen si hay errores de ortografía estaba haciéndolo en la noche y ya tenia un poco de sueño.

Bueno me despido, se puede decir su amiga DANYSPARROW.


	2. Chapter 2

MI QUERIDO VECINO

Cap. 2

Eran las 7:00 am de la mañana y Mimi Tachikawa apenas se despertaba, o mas bien apenas la despertaban, se escuchaban los golpes de la puerta, alguien la llamaba desesperadamente.

-ya voy- se escucho el grito de la castaña que en ese momento se colocaba su bata y se dirigía ala puerta- Joe se fue- dijo al notar la ausencia de su novio- ni siquiera me despertó- la chica abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su querido vecino en la puerta- tu… ¿Qué quieres?- eso lo soltó sin mucho animo.

- uy… ¿de malas princesita?- ese apodo no le agrado ala castaña y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me dices así?... no nos conocemos tanto para que me pongas un apodo- Tai solo sonrió y entro sin permiso al departamento.

- bonito lugar… se ve que tienes clase- Mimi ya estaba de mal humor y eso se notaba en su cara.

- ¿te di permiso de entrar?... o pero si no me acordaba tu me acosas- el chico dejo de caminar por la sala y se detuvo enfrente de Mimi.

- veras… ayer… bueno- le costaba trabajo decirlo- am… es que- hiso una pausa dejo escapar un suspiro – creo que te debo una disculpa… me comporte como un idiota ayer- miro ala castaña que aun mantenía su cara de mal humor- esta bien… creo que no quieres hacer las pases conmigo… me voy si quieres- el chico ya se iba pero Mimi lo detuvo.

- creo que no me queda de otra… seremos vecinos… vives enfrente de mi… seria incomodo verte todos los días- Tai asintió- además eres el mejor amigo de sora…me tengo que llevar bien contigo.

-tienes toda la razón… Mimi- hiso una cara de niño bueno muy encantadora, que Mimi lo noto enseguida- creo que para arreglar todo… ¿considerarías la idea de cenar en nuestro departamento?… tu y tu novio… con los chicos y conmigo- la castaña miro a Tai parecía sincero, por lo cual dejo salir un suspiro.

- creo que no es mala idea… yo le avisare a Joe… e iremos a tu departamento- el chico sonrió y se fue ala puerta dispuesto a irse- espera- la chica lo detuvo al notar sangre de su brazo- ¿Qué te sucedio?- la herida era profunda pero nada de que preocuparse- necesitas que te cure- Mimi tomo a Tai y lo sentó en una silla cerca de la cocina.

- no es nada… me resbale hoy en la practica de futbol… enserio no es grave- Mimi ya regresaba con algodón y con una botella de alcohol- e-enserio no es nada- el chico parecía nervioso.

- no te preocupes… espera… esto no parece causa de un resbalón… es de una navaja- el chico miro a todos lados nervioso.

- tienes razón… es solo que ayer Mat y yo… tu sabes bromas pesadas… y sucedió esto…. Eso fue lo que paso- Mimi empezó a curar la herida y por parte de Tai solo se escuchaban pequeñas quejas de dolor- aahhh…eso duele…enserio gracias por esto… pero ya se me hace tarde… adiós- el castaño se levanto y salió rápido del lugar, dejando a una Mimi algo confundida.

- _´´estuvo cerca´´… ´´ el plan esta funcionando… esta noche será la primera etapa´´-_el chico sonrió maléficamente en su interior y entro a su departamento.

- ¿Dónde estabas?... hoy te tocaba el desayuno idiota- se escucho la queja del rubio

- estaba haciendo las pases con la vecina… y además noto mi herida- el rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

- Tai …espero que no sospeche nada- el chico castaño tomo asiento en el sofá y empezó a mirar su herida.

- no te preocupes le invente un cuento… no sospecha nada… y además no creo que le interese mucho-

-pues después de lo que hiciste… deberías de dejar de ser así… ¿no has pensado en algo serio?... como lo mío con Sora- Tai empezó a reír- que no es gracioso… enserio no se que tiene Sora que me atrapo… y creo que no falta mucho para que te suceda lo mismo- Mat empezó a servir el desayuno.

-si claro ahora te dicen poeta- el chico solo frunció el ceño- cambiando de tema… ¿Qué es esta cosa?... ¿un intento de desayuno?- Taichi miraba su desayuno sin ganas de comerlo.

-¿Qué no te gustaron mis hot cakes?... todavía que te preparo el desayuno el día que te toca a ti… y me reclamas solamente por que están crudos- Mat soltó un ´´puff´´- ala otra no hare desayuno y comeré cereal… y tu me miraras con cara de hambre- Tai solo empezó a reír, a pesar de las miradas de odio de su amigo- nadie valora mi esfuerzo-el chico se dirigió al baño.

- mmm… que más da es la misma cosa pero sin cocinarse bien- entonces empezó a comer su desayuno-

- sabia que si te los comerías- se escucho el grito del rubio. Tai solo comia la masa, con pocas ganas pero la comía, en eso alguien interrumpió su ´´delicioso desayuno´´, alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ya voy- y entonces se acerco ala puerta.

- hola Tai- el chico casi devuelve lo que se comió al ver quien era.

Mientras tanto con Mimi las cosas estaban tranquilas, ya había dejado limpio el departamento, ella si comio un rico desayuno y ahora estaba tomando una relajante ducha en su tina.

-por fin un momento de paz- dijo la chica algo cansada, pues no lo había tenido desde que se mudaron ayer, todo era, desempacar arreglar, limpiar y soportar al nuevo vecino, pero se quedo pensando, ¿en realidad había sido sincero con ella?, ¿Qué tal si era un truco de el para acosarla de nuevo?, eran preguntas que empezó a hacerse y una de ella ¿Por qué le parecía sexy?, eso era lo que le preocupaba, se suponía que Joe debería de parecerle el hombre mas sexy del mundo pero Taichi Yagami era muy sexy- aaaa idiota… no pienses en el- se decía la chica- pero…_´´esa herida me llamo la atención…se veía nervioso y ese cuento no me convenció´´…_espero que no sea un mafioso o algo por el estilo… pero bueno cada quien su vida- entonces empezó a relajarse y tomar el baño que tanto necesitaba.

Pasadas ya un par de horas Mimi salió de su cuarto ya arreglada para esperar a Joe de la universidad, en eso se escucha que se esta abriendo la puerta.

-Hola Joe ¿Cómo te fue?... veras hoy- el chico parecía cansado y sin ganas de charlar con su novia, que al parecer no le prestaba atención- Joe… hoy iremos a cenar con nuestros vecinos- le dijo la castaña.

- pues bien… pero ahora vengo muy cansado- Joe solo le dio un beso a su novia y se fue a su habitación- tu solo avísame- le dijo desde su cuarto antes de quedar tirado en su cama.

Mimi solo se quedo sola sentada en el sofá, Joe desde hace un tiempo vena comportándose así con ella, ya casi ni le prestaba atención, y eso no le gustaba, se suponía que se mudo con el por que las cosas cambiarían, pero el primer día llego ignorándola. Es verdad era su primer día en la nueva universidad, pero por lo menos un hola o un me fue bien, pero nada.

-_´´me lo prometiste´´… pero es el primer día las cosas cambiaran… lo se-_la chica empezó a caminar a su cuarto pero antes de que llegara alguien toca la puerta.

- Mimi ábreme soy yo… Sora- rápido se dirigió ala puerta y efectivamente era Sora- Sora… ¿Cómo estas?-

- Mimi… quería verte… veras hay una bacante de asistente de chef…y… ya puse tu nombre- Mimi abrió los ojos como plato- yo… es que… tu sabes que querías ese empleo Y-Yo no pude resistirme- la chica solo le sonrio a su amiga.

- gracias Sora… en realidad creo que me servirá mucho… no creo que a Joe le importe- Sora noto como Mimi empezó a mirar el suelo- creo que en realidad no le importara en nada.

- amiga en verdad lo siento… pero se que la idea de Joe funcionara- se dieron un pequeño abrazo y de nuevo se escucho la puerta.

- ire a abrir… ya voy- Mimi se dirigió ala puerta y cuando abrió se formo una pequeña sonrisa, eran su querido vecino y Mat algo pálidos.

- necesitamos su ayuda- Tai se miraba desesperado al igual que Mat- veras… Jun…- pero fue interrumpido por sora.

-¿Jun?.... ¿Qué con esa rogona?- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el grito de Sora- explíquenme esto… ambos- los chicos solo se miraban asustados.

- M-mi amor … ella llego sola… nadie la invito- el rubio se iba alejando cada vez mas de Sora- ¿verdad que si Tai?- el castaño asintió.

- Sora tu sabes como es… y-y además ya no viene por Mat … viene por mi- Afirmo Tai con miedo- ayúdame … no puedes abandonarme… soy tu amigo… y Mat tu novio- La chica solo los miro fríamente .

- ¿Qué sucede sora?.... ¿Jun? – Mimi estaba confundida- ¿Quién es Jun?... recuerdo que una vez me hablaste de ella pero solo eso- Sora al recordar a esa chica hervía enseguida- creo que se quien es- Sora empezó la descripción de Jun.

- Jun es la zorra mas rogona que pueda existir en el planeta…. Si no se le hace con un chico lo acosa y si no lo consigue busca a otro chico hasta que se acuesta con el o le quita algo… con cualquier chico se obsesiona… y además aaaa la odio- los chicos y Mimi miraban a Sora muy asustados, casi nunca hablaba así de la gente- lo bueno… esque ya no esta interesada en Mat… o eso creo- eso lo dijo mas relajada.

- por lo que veo no te cae bien… y ¿te quería quitar a Mat?- Mat asintió al igual que Sora- y ahora ella ¿te quiere a ti?- el castaño asintio- no entiendo… ¿Por qué a ti?... eso es raro- Tai hiso una cara de indignación.

- ¿crees que soy feo?... ¿nada sexy?... ¿estas ciega? … ¿ o que?- Mimi también se indigno ante la protesta de Tai, no la debió de hacer tan grosera.

- escúchame… Tai… ¿sabias que eres un idiota?- el castaño comenzó a irritarse- y además ni que fueras el chico mas sensual del mundo para ponerte así…. No eres la gran cosa - eso definitivamente le dolió a Tai, casi toda mujer se moría por estar con el, pero ella no.

- que yo sepa tú tampoco estas tan buena como para decirme eso- mentía, sabia que mentía, la castaña era muy sensual- además… tienes un trasero muy pequeño- eso fue todo Mimi ya estaba muy pero muy enojada- ¿Qué dices ahora?-

- mira tu… eres el tipo de chico que tiene el ego enorme pero un equipó muy pequeño- esto se tornaba peligroso- y además no piensas con la cebeza de arriba… si no… con la de abajo- la pelea era entretenida, o eso le parecía a Sora y Mat.

- mira tu princesita sin corona… sabes que te gusto… por eso el desprecio- muchos insultos, demasiados, pero eso le pareció a Mimi algo estúpido, nunca se fijaría en alguien tan egocéntrico- aceptalo… pero no eres de mi tipo… me gustan las chicas proporcionadas- le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza con una mirada pervertida.

- es en lo único que te fijas eres un idiota- Tai ya iba a soltar mas insultos pero una voz lo paralizo.

- Taichi Yagami… te eh estado esperando en tu cuarto ya sabes para que- Tai estaba pálido, a la chica no le importo las demás personas- ¿no vendrás?- esto lo dijo en tono meloso.

- ayúdame por favor- le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible a Mimi y con una cara muy desesperada.

- no creo que pueda… e-el prometió llevarme a el centro comercial…. Si eso-

- es verdad… yo se lo prometí… le prometí que la llevaría a el centro comercial…. Tu sabes es nueva y necesita conocer el lugar… ¿nos vamos ya Mimi?- la chica lo miro extrañada, y luego reacciono, si le iba a ayudar todo debía ser muy real.

- s-si claro… de paso compraremos algo para la cena… ¿te parece bien Sora?- la chica reacciono, torpemente pero reacciono.

- si claro… mientras yo y Mat adelantaremos la cena-

- todos estaremos ocupados Jun que lastimas- dijo Mat en un tono burlesco.

- Tai… en otra ocasión será… pero no te has escapado de mi- la chica le dio una mirada y luego se fue.

- uff… Gracias… enserio… te debo una- la chica volteo a ver a Tai, aun estaba enojada con el y el chico lo notaba- am… creo que mejor me voy- el chico abandono el lugar.

- ¿Cómo lo soportan?- la joven pareja solo se encogió de hombros- enserio a veces es un idiota-

- Mimi… Taichi es un poco complicado… pero es por que su padre era igual con las mujeres… ah tenido muchos problemas con eso… pero el es un inmaduro… nunca aprende-

- ustedes las señoritas por todo se enojan… dejen ser a Tai un dia encontrara ala chica ideal… y si no que se haga gay- las chicas empezaron a reír- Mimi… ¿Dónde esta tu novio?- la chica solo volteo a la habitación de Joe.

- esta dormido hoy empezó la universidad aquí… y pues esta un poco cansado- Mat iba a hacerle mas preguntas pero Sora lo evito.

- creo que ya nos vamos… adiós Mimi- la peliroja se despidió rápidamente y jalo Mat a fuera del edificio.

- adiós- Solo se escucho un grito por parte de Mat.

- adiós- dijo Mimi para luego caminar por su departamento- no creo que deba despertar a Joe- y entonces de nuevo se escucho que llamaban ala puerta- voy- pero cuando la puerta se abrió, el rostro fruncido de Jun estaba ahí- H-hola-

- mira castañita no se quien eres pero no te quedaras con Tai… escucha no permitiré que me vuelvan a quitar lo que es mío entiendes… el es muy guapo y se lo que hacen las chicas como tu - Jun ya se había metido ala casa de Mimi casi empujándola-¿me entiendes?- Mimi ya había tenido mucho por hoy, pero aun así mantuvo la calma.

- Mira ¿Jun?... no me importa lo que tengas con aquel tonto… enserio y además si me quieres lejos de el no puedo… pero no te preocupes no me llama la atención y de verdad no me metas en tus problemas- Jun la miraba retadoramente, pero decidió dejar el sitio.

- solo te lo digo estas advertida- después se fue.

- _´´estupido Tai´´ - _ ante ese suceso extraño la chica solo se fue a su cuarto y ya ahí se acostó en su cama- _´´ maldita sea el si es sexy´´- _se había quedado pensando en eso.

Después de golpearse mentalmente, recordó todo lo que le había pasado en el día y ahí le vino ala mente la cena, la cual le había propuesto su vecino y ella había aceptado.

-Demonios la cena- rápidamente se levanto de la cama y se fue ala cocina- creo que u postre estará bien.

La chica saco lo necesario para realizar un postre para la cena, esa cena que algo le decía que no la pasaría muy bien gracias a su querido vecino.

Demonios que do algo largo pero que más da

Espero que lo sigan y gracias por los reviews enserio.

Jajaja espero que les guste y hasta la próxima.

DANYSPARROW


	3. Chapter 3

_**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE**_

**_este fic siii...!!!! y quisiera que Tai._**

_**Seguidores del fic gracias por sus reviews enserio.**_

_**N/A**_

**_lo se tarde un poquito en actualizar pero tengo un pretexto, e estado un poco ocupada por los examenes finales y tareas, es solo que no queria volver a los examenes de extraodinario son muy malos enserio y pues me fui a uno pero todo bien el profe amanecera verde en algun lado (xD) y pues es solo eso prometo que si me dan reviews actualizare lo mas rapido posible .bueno es todo y deseenme suerte me fui a un R y pues necesito suerte bueno a lo que se vino ahi les dejo el cap._**

MI QUERIDO VECINO

CHAP.3

Todo estaba listo para la cena, estaba el platillo principal, echo por Sora claro, las bebidas, la casa estaba impecable y los huéspedes pues ni se diga completamente presentables, pero aun faltaban dos cosas: los invitados y el postre.

-demonios no viene Mimi con el postre- decía un muy preocupado Tai a sus acompañantes.

- ¿eso es lo que te preocupa?... demonios nunca aprendes- decía la pelirroja un poco irritada.

-Mimi tenia razón no piensas-

-mira tu músico sin ritmo… si no fuera por que sora esta aquí estarías muerto-

- uy si estoy temblando-

-YA BASTA… por Dios nunca maduraran- los chicos se pararon en seco, casi no veían a la tierna Sora tan estresada.

- Sora tomalo con calma no arruinaremos la cena con tus amigos de America- comento el castaño- además que podía salir mal… a Mimi ya la conocemos… al otro tipo no pero no le caeremos mal- Mat asintió.

- si Sora no somos tan tontos… y si Tai lo arruina no le daré desayuno lo prometo- el castaño dedico una mirada fría y Mat solo solto una risa burlesca.

- es importante Mimi es mi mejor amiga y Joe también... no quiero darles mala impresión- Sora miro serio a los dos chicos – prométanme que no lo arruinaran… se comportaran… y nada de apodos… insultos- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando al castaño- y por favor nada de peleas… por favor Taichi nada de querer ligar… ¿lo prometen?- Sora extendió la mano a Tai y a Mat.

- lo prometo-

- si yo también-

Los tres se estrecharon la mano y se escucho que llamaban ala puerta.

-si ya voy- se apresuro el castaño- hola- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el castaño ya que la señorita Tachikawa venia muy provocativa, según Tai- _´´demonios… lo prometiste´´-…_hola vecinos.

-hola … perdón por la tardanza-

- no importa... creo que tes estabas arreglando y poniendote linda- Mimi se sonrojo al instante, y ademas se habi notado que lo dijo con sinceridad y no con el plan de coquetear con ella.

-gracias Tai- se volteo a doonde estaban Sora y Matt- creo que esta enfermo o algo- Mimi nuevamente volteo con Tai y este tenia una cara de pocos amigos no le gusto el comentario.

-Hola Joe creo que tu novia no te ah invitado a pasar-

-hola... no es problema... hola Sora- este entro y saludo a Sora y a Matt- wow... tu eres el tal Matt-

-si ese soy yo... creo que hablaba mucho de mi... era irresistible... AUCH!!... que hice?-

asi era Yamato Ishida aunque hubiera cambiado de gran manera seguia siendo un engreido y Sora solo lo solucionaba con un pequeñop golpe.

-si muy irresistible... tanto que te decia que moririas de SIDA cariño- eso no se lo habi dicho nunca, sabia que no aguantaba su faceta de don juan pero creer que moriria de SIDA era otra cosa.

-no me habias dicho eso... me sigues ocultando ciosas verdad... confiesa- los demas presentes no sabian si parar la pelea o seguir viendola, era un poco gracioso, pero así se demostraban su amor. Eso seguiria de largo hasta que Taichi hablo.

- ya hace hambre... y si es cierto... si Sora no te hubiera salvado si hubieras muerto de SIDA-

- mira quien habla... aprovechaste para quitarme el puesto -

-JA... eso quisieras Ishida- acababa una pelea empezaba otra, era una casa de locos. La pelea hubiera seguido si no es por Sora que sabia perfectamente como acabarla.

- la cena esta lista... ustedes dos lavanse las manos- los dos voltearon a ver sora como si algo malo estubiera con ella.

-no somos niños Sorita-

- pues parecen- esto lo dijo una Mimi un tanto irritada- por favor comportense como adultos no como niños... es mi segundo dia y mi impresion no es nada buena- es verdad dos dias habian pasdo y en el expediente de sus nuevos vecinos. Era extenso, desde acosos y peleas, se podria decir familiares, no era una buena reputacion.

-Mimi tu tambien daras mala impresion si te sigues quejando- eso fue un golpe bajo su novio se lo habia dicho, la estaba humillando y para confirmarlo Tai casi reia a carcajadas enfrente de ella- es verdad cariño... aun no los conoces y ya los regañas... no eres una señora amargada- otro golpe, ahora Matt y Sora tmabien querian reir.

- creo que mejor nos sentamos a comer... la cena se esta enfriando- de tantas peleas se habian olvidado del objetivo de esa noche cenar juntos, tener un buen rato de compañia y conocerse mas, pero hasta ahora eso no se habia dado- bien... a comer... quiero saber que tan bien cocinas Taichi- el solo sonrio arrogante.

- Mimi se nota que no me conoces... se diria que casi soy mejor que los de Iron Chef-

-jajaja... no creo que no sepas que es un huevo... quieres ser mejor que ellos-

- quieres probar y comprobar lo que dije... vamos hazlo... y no me importaria un poco de respeto como chef... Srt. Tachikawa-

- hasta no probarlo-

Todos empezaron a sentarse en sus lugares, Matt junto a Sora y enfrente de ellos Mimi y Joe, enfrente de la mesa estaba Tai pues era el único sin pareja. Tomaron sus cubiertos y primero empesaron con eso que al parecer era pollo, a simple vista parecia el trbajo de un chef, pero el sabor era lo que contaba mas. Mimi dio su primer bocado, empezo por masticarlo y luego saborearlo. No daba señas de que estaba mal o que estaba bueno, volvio a comer y sigui examinandolo, Tai observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenia que reconocerlo la princesita sabia crear suspenso ala situacion. Finalmente termino su segundo bocado.

- y bien?... se que es bueno pero no has dicho nada- la castaña estaba asombrada. La comida estaba muy bien, sabia mejor de lo que esperaba- vamos habla Mimi quiero saber tu opinion-

- me duele reconocerlo pero esta bueno... Tai comko se llama esto?- eso era malo nunca se preocupo por preguntarle al chef que lo hiso realmente como se llamaba el platillo. Lo habi agarradoen jaque- estoy esperando... y dime... como preparaste la salsa... esta muy buena- Taichi balbuceaba cualquier cosa pero no se le entendia nada. Entonces Matt decidio hablar.

- no lo se preguntaselo al Chef de l restaurant elegante que esta por aqui... el seguro si sabra contestarte- atrpado, lo habian delatado y su mejor amigo. Volteo a verlo amenazadoramente y luego volteo en donde estaba Mimi, tenia una expresion de burla que no soportaba- no te pongas asi mi querido Tai... el jurado exigia respuestas y yo se las di- termino sonriendo su frase.

-sabia que algo tan bueno no lo podias hacer tu- ahora ella sonreia arrogantemente.

- bien sigamos comiendo... no pague tanto para nada-

Y así la cena continuo hblando te las anecdotas de Tai y Matt, la vida de America, como fue que Sora saco a Matt de su faceta de don juan, al parecer todo marchaba bien, la cena cumplia su cometido. Pero entre tanta charla Tai miraba a Mimi discretamente, era solo que se miraba tan sexy y tan apetitosa que le daban hambre de otra cosa y no de la elgante cena que compro. Tambien de repente le echaba un ojo a Joe y lo que decia, parecia importarle mucho la nueva universidad, pues solo hablaba de eso y comensaba a fastidiarlo, por otro lado Matt y Sora estaban en la misma situacion ya que tenian que escucharlo y el, solo estaba callado escuchando a los demas y mirando a Mimi, y para el estaba muy bien.

- creo que ya es hora del postre... lo deje en la nevera- indico la castaña, de pronto todos miraron a Tai que era el mas cercano.

- bien yo ire- se levanto de su lugar y fue directamente ala nevera y si ahi estaba el pastel de chocolate, se miraba sumamente delicioso. Entonces como si de un niño se tratara Tai metio su dedo en el pastel y saboreo la cubierta- nada mal princesita- entonces fue por una cuchara y tomo un pequeño pedaso y se lo metio en la boca. En el comedor todos se preguntaban por que tardaba tanto y Mimi fue quien se levanto a revisar la situacion. Tai tenia el pastel en sus manos y seguia comiendo del, Mimi entro y mirio a Tai inclinado en la nevera.

- Tai que demo...- pero fue interrumpida por que su pastel estaba en su lindo vestido rosa. Tai se habia exaltado al ecuchar a Mimi, entonces el reacciono y volteo rapidamente, cosa que ocaciono que el pastel se resvalara de sus manos y fuera directo al vestido de Mimi- TAi!!!!- el mencionado queria reirse pero no podia el habia tenido la culpa de eso- no podias aguantar?- este solo nego con la cabeza.

- no podias atrapar el pastel?- dijo ironico Taichi- lo siento... cocinas muy bien Mimi- creía que coneso alijeraria el problema- estaba muy bueno tu pastel- dios un ligero pisoton en el piso y fue al comedor, ahi los demas la vieron.

- creo que no habra postre- Dijp Matt desilucionado, Sora rapio miro a Tai acusadoramente.

-Mimi creo que te convendria quitarte ese vestido y remojarlo... asi no quedara la mancha del paste-

- y no habra postre?- las dos chicas miraron, este solo guardo silencio al instante.

-bien... tengo un pie pero tengo que meterlo al horno... y me tengo que quitar esto-

-bien ve nosotros veremos por mientras una pelicula... no te preocupes Joe estara comodo aqui-

La castaña asintio y salio rapido del departamento, no si n antes dedicarle una mirada de enojo a Tai que la miraba divertido, al parecer disfrutaba de su frustacion, sigui su camino y entro a su departamento, saco el pie de la nevera y lo coloco en el horno, tardaria aproximadamente 30 min. para que estubiese listo.

En el departemento de Tai tod estaba calmado, en el cuarto ya que la pelicula que habian puesto era de terror y Joe estaba aterrado como Sora, Matt disfrutaba la pelicula por que su novia lo abrasaba cada vez que parecia un fantasma de repente. El unico que no estaba con ellos era Tai que sabia que habia arruinado las cosas con Mimi, de seguro Sora le haria algo malo, pero no importaba, tenia que ir con ella, pero tenian que saber que el estaba ahi. Se dirigio ala puerta del baño predio la luz, puso el seguro y se movio con mucho silencio, no lo tenian que descubrir, abrio con mucho cuidado la puerta pero se asusto al escuchar un grito, para suerte de el era oslo Sora que estaba asustada y aprovecho el momento para irse de ahi.

mientras tanto en el otro departamento Mimi se estaba cambiando de ropa, cortesia de Tai, dos dias en su nueva casa y dos cosas malas habian sucedido era record, era verdad Tai es un problema, pero no podia hacer nada.

habi terminado de cambiarse, se habi puesto una blusa sin tirantes rosa y un mini short, solo faltaba que se horneara bien el pie y regresaria con sus acompañantes, pero algo no estaba bien, la leche estaba afuera y habia migajas de galletas en la mesa, era joe?, no, lo habia dejado con Sora o quisa se aburrio y regreso, pero no le habia avisado, entonces se escucho una risa ya muy conocida a pesar de su corta estancia en el lugar.

-que haces aqui?- lo encaro, este solo mantenia su sonrisa- deberias estar con los demas-

-estas galletas estan buenas.... las hiciste tu?-

-por que te comes mis galletas?... eres muy confiansudo... no le tienes respeto a las cosas de los demas-

-no... pero enserio no vine por galletas... en realidad vie a disculparme-

-oh ya veo... si no recuerdo en la mañana tambien y creo que no fue sincera-

-fue un accidente... esta bien acepto que no debi andar comiendolo... pero estaba muy bueno... como quien lo hiso-

eso dejo un poco paralizada a Mimi y al mismo Tai no sabia lo que decia el pobre. Trataba de concentrarse en la cara de Mimi no en lo demas. Ese mini short era un peligro, lo hacia mas tonto de lo que era, no tenia la cabeza fria mas bien caliente.

-debes irte... esto estara en unos 10 min.-

- no lo creo... debo saber si estoy disculpado-

-y lo preguntas?... claro que no... van dos Tai-

-esta bien... pero me perdonaras por las buenas o por las malas-

-es una amenaza?... huy que miedo tengo-

Y en broma Mimi hiso cara de asutada y empezo a temblar, burlandose de la amenaza de Taichi, pero de pronto su sonrisa se acabo cuando este la tomo de las muñecas y la acorralo en la pared.

-te lo dije... por las buenas o por las malas-

-su-sueltame-

-tienes que perdonarme-

-Tai actuas como un idiota... sueltame ya...TAI!!-

Este solo sonrio, Mimi solo miraba con odio a su captor. Por alguna razon esa cara de odio hacia mas sexy a esa chica pensaba Tai. Sonrio de nuevo, tal vez queria darle a entender que su odio le tenia sin cuidado.

-vamos esa cara solo empeorara tu situacion... creo que no te conviene-

-escucha tu acosador de mujeres... tienes que moverte... esta bien te perdono... ya me pues soltar?-

Una sonrisa macabra adorno su cara. algo traia entre manos. Apreto mas su agarre.

-demasiado tarde princesita- eso se lo susrro mientras acercaba mas sus labios a los de ella, se golpeo mentalmente cuando recordo lo que dijo Sora, pero que importaba, esos labios se miraban apetitosos, besables.

-ni se te ocurra- tenia razon habia empeorado la situacion, ahora estaba vulnerable, recordaba lo que habia pasado el dia que llego, esa opresion en su estomago, ahora la volvia a sentir, Taichi Yagami no era mas que problemas, salia con Joe y no debia de estar en esas situaciones con otros hombres, pero no podia hacer nada, el chico aun la sugetaba y amenazaba con dar su siguiente golpe- por favor- esta presa del panico pero algo le gustaba no vivia eso a diario.

-si no fueras tan horgullosa princesita... pero que bueno que lo eres- esta a casi nada de su boca, lo deseaba, aunque no se conocieran el ya la deseaba y sin duda terminaria lo que habia comenzado- dejate llevar Mimi-

y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitar lo imposible el chico ya estaba besandola, con deseo. Apasionado.

Mimi sorprendida busacaba la forma de romper aquel beso, aunque sabi que le seria casi imposible deshacerse de su captor. En un patetico intento de safarse de el movio sus brazos como una lunatica pero como era de suponerse no funciono y ella ya comenzaba a seder ante aquel beso sin ser conciente de lo que su aroma masculino lo persivia. Ya no ponia ninguna resintencia, esto Tai lo capto y lo siguiente que hiso gue ir pasando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos, acariciandolos. Pero su boca aun luchaba, que podia hacer? y la mente se le ilumino. Dejo su trabajo en la boca y bajo a su cuello, la chica tubo como un ataque de placer por que solto un gemido casi grito al sentir sus labios en su cuello.

Ahora el esta asombrado por la reaccion de la chica. Jalo al chico a sus labios haciendo un beso de el doble de apaisonado que el anterior y ahora sus manos estaban recargadas en su cuello y las de el en su cintura.

Esta mal Mimi, MUY MAl!.

Pero eso que importaba en esos momentos de desenfreno. El chico se sentia poderoso, esa chica era como un Red Bull, le daba alas, la situacion era intensa algo en el aumentaba de tamaño rapidamente. Bajo una de sus manos a una pierna y la coloco aun lado de su cintura. La chica dejo salir otro gemido como muestra de exitacion, la estaba volviendo loca. Tomo los cabellos castaños de Tai llena de desesperacion, aumentaba su deseos, pero se les olvidaba algo. El pie estaba listo y el ruido que causo fue como una alrma a Mimi.

DETENTE YA!!!!

Su reaccion fue rapida, como si los labios del castaño quemaran. Este tambien se separo algo inconforme y molesto con lo ocurrido.

-vete ya- se limpiaba el labial y la blusa que fueron desarreglados- vete ya- volvio a decirlo pero un poco mas fuerte.

El castaño queria ignorar eso y volver besarla, pero ahora Mimi daba miedo. Seresigno y salio rapido del departamento. Lacastaña hacia berrinches en sus interiores, se odiaba, lo adiaba, odiaba al pie. Pero debia regresar y fingir que nada habia sucedido, seria una larga noche.

Saco el pie de el horno y arreglo los ultimos detalles. Ahora se dirigia con su nuevo vecino, antes de tocar la puerta suspiro muy hondo necesitaria fuerzas para estar tranquila.

toc,toc.

se abrio la puerta y ahi estaba Matt. para su suerte.

- Mimi huele bien... puedes darmelo no hare lo mismo que Tai-

-si no haras lo mismo- eso lo puso nerviosa, Tai acababa de hacer muchas cosas- puedo entrar al baño?-

- iuu... no te conviene Tai apenas salio y fue de esas veces que tarda mucho... por tu bien entra mas tarde-

Asi que creian que todo este tiempo habia estado en el baño y ella horneando un pie, un suspiro de alivio salio de su boca.

- vamos Mimi... ven a ver la pelicula- su cara de alivio se hiso de odio- ve a sentarte con tu novio-

- s-si... coman pie-

Eso sono estupido pero que mas daba ya casi acabaria el dia y con ella sus preocupaciones de el día, mañana tendria tiempo de pensar por ahora mirar la pelicula estaria bien.

* * *

fin del cap.

espero y les guste por favor todo es recibido

grcias por seguir leiendo esto jajajaa

bueno ahi se ven hasta el proximo cap.

DANYSPARROW


	4. Chapter 4

_Lo se tarde eternidades pero creo que les traigo un cap. bueno mucho Michi, un nuego giro ala historia que se yo_

_am comprendan inicio de clases, la prepa, bla bl bla, examenes todas esas razones_

_gracias por los comentarios._

MI QUERIDO VECINO

Los primeros chorros de agua comenzaron a caer en su cuerpo. Después se convirtieron en una sesión para relajar su cuerpo, esos días habían sido de lo peor. Primero esa estúpida pelea conos los estúpidos dueños de aquel bar, luego tener que salir ileso del otro casino y por ultimo obedecer al imbécil de Gennai , su jefe, esa semana si que había jodido. Cerró la regadera y poco a poco las gotas cesaron.

Entro a su habitación y se acerco a su espejo y recorrió su cuerpo .analizándolo. Tenia barias cicatrices y demasiados moretes en el cuerpo, como si fuera un boxeador o algo por el estilo. Siguió mirándose y noto la herida en su brazo, no recordaba exactamente como se la había lastimado, pero si como se la habían curado. si sus cuentas no le fallaban ya había transcurrido u mes desde que Mimi le sano su herida y un mes desde su acalorado encuentro.

Desde ese entonces la castaña lo evitaba, le sacaba la vuelta, simplemente como el simple echo de estar cerca le perturbaba. ¿Pero como era posible? A el le habían encantado sus besos y que besos. Sonrió al recordar lo nerviosa que se puso después de su ¨disculpa¨. La pobre chica no podía decir ninguna frase completa. Volvió a reír, esa chica tenia algo especial y no sabia por que pero le atraía y mucho.

Y cada vez que lo evitaba solamente aumentaba el deseo. Termino de cambiarse y salió de su cuarto. En la cocina pudo visualizar a su rubio amigo y a Sora, besuqueándose como si fuera un motel.

-no me comeré eso- dijo señalando las papas en la mesa- ¿hasta cocinar los prende?- la joven pareja rápidamente se separo como si se quemaran entre si y acomodaron sus ropas.

Una jadeante Sora y un enojado Matt. Le habían arruinado el ¨momento caliente¨.

-¿no podías hacer como que no viste nada?- por Dios si que le había irritado.

-pff… Matt ni aunque no quisiera verlos los hubiera visto… es mi departamento también… puedo andar aquí ala hora que yo quiera- miro a su amigo con picardía- y tu fornicar ala hora que quieras con Sorita… que por cierto no recordaba las saludables piernas que tenias - no había medido sus palabras, ahora Matt estaba mas que enojado. Problemas. Corre.

-¡ESTUPIDO TAICHI YAGAMI!-empezó la persecución por el departamento. Matt atrás de Tai y Sora solo veía con cara de fastidio a su novio y amigo- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE VEZ A MI NOVIA?!- la mayorai de las cosas que gritaban eran muchas groserías y ¨es mi novia respétala¨.

El chico Yagami salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de su departamento. Tan rápido que no se dio abrió la puerta de un golpe rompiendo la madera y el picaporte. Pero que importaba un asesino lo seguía, según el, y no le importaba, se dirigió rápido a las escaleras.

Miro hacia atrás y su amigo aun lo seguía como un toro enojado y decidió aumentar la velocidad. Era tanta su concentración de mirar a Matt que olvido mirar al frente. Grave error.

De nuevo la vista enfrente pero tarde solo atino a tratar de esquivar ala pobre chica, pero no lo consiguió, se llevo de corbata ala pobre chica y estos cayeron escaleras abajo

-¿estas bien?- pregunto ala chica que estaba debajo de el. Pregunta tonta.

-no puedo creerlo… enserio te esfuerzas en hacerme la vida imposible- esa era la voz de Mimi Tachikawa, que estaba adolorida junto con Tai en el suelo- demonios Tai… eres la única persona que sabe como hacerme enojar sin salir de un edificio- estaba enojada, mas que enojada. Tai por su parte estaba aun sorprendido, no esperaba encontrársela y menos de esa manera.

-lo siento princesa… me seguía un loco- lo decía mientras recordaba a un maniaco Matt- mi vida peligraba… no era mi intención- eso pareció irritar mas ala castaña.

-nunca es tu intención Tai… ahora si te quitaras… estas pesadito- tal vez era el peso de Tai u otra cosa pero sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle, recordaba que una vez ya había estado, como decirlo acorralada, pro una situación diferente- por favor Taichi si eres tan amable-

-uy de malas… disculpa- pero no pudo levantarse sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su hombro izquierdo- amm… princesa… creo que me rompí algo- Mimi no sabia si creerle oh no, el chico no era de fiar, pero su rostro no parecía de estar fingiendo o algo asi.

-¿Dónde te duele?- pregunto la castaña aun abajo del chico- Tai dime donde- decía un desesperada.

-mi hombro… jodido hombro de-

-calma… alguien viene- dijo tratando de apaciguarlo.

Ala escena se acerco un preocupada Sora y un Matt divertido que no sabía la gravedad del asunto.

-¿están bien?- noto su entorno un poco pintoresco, Tai arriba de Mimi, Mimi debajo de Tai y con su falda arriba, un malentendido pensó instantáneamente borrando cualquier otra posibilidad- te escuche gritar Mimi… ¿no te hiso nada este idiota?- dijo tratando de quitar a Tai.

-no lo toques… creo que se rompió algo- dijo Mimi casi gritando.

-si… yo creo lo mismo- dijo afirmando lo anterior.

-si seras tonto… saliste volando y la pobre Mimi- no aguanto la risa el rubio y empezó a reírse, aun sin saber la gravedad del asunto- pobre… eso te pasa por ser tan idiota- seguía riendo.

-Matt!!... tu amigo esta herido y es por tu culpa- regaño Sora.

-¿mi culpa?... el te ofendió y en mi presencia- alego a su novia olvidando completamente a Taichi- el por tonto… por ver nuestro momento caliente de pareja- de ahí solo se pudo escuchar una fuerte cachetada y a un Ishida sobándose su mejilla.

-¿duele mucho Tai?- el chico solo consiguió asentir a Sora- no te preocupes… te ayudaremos- el rubio por fin comprendió la gravedad del asunto ayudo a su amigo a ponerse de pie y Sora dándole la mano a Mimi para que hiciera lo mismo.

-

-estúpidas escaleras… estúpido Yamato… estúpida Mi- pero fue interrumpido por su conciencia, puesto que Mimi estaba un lado de el ayudándolo a ir a su departamento.

-¿estúpida que?- pregunto Yama para hacer enojar mas a su amigo.

-no dejas de fastidiarme… a u así con el hombreo lastimado te gano- dijo zafándose del agarre del rubio y de su novia.

-cuidado Tai… no esfuerces mucho- pero printo arrugo la cara al ver como su amigo la ignoraba y goleaba a sostenía a Matt del cuello-el hombro… hay estos niños no-suspiro- aprenden Mimi-

-ni que lo digas- decía mirando a los dos chicos peleando como niños y divirtiéndose al ver que el idiota de Taichi no dejaba de golpear a Matt aunque le doliera- alguna jerga de hombres… esta muy de moda usar la fuerza en vez de la cabeza en ellos- Sora asintió ante el comentario de la chica.

-ahh… no seas tonto Ishida me duele-

-¿tonto?... tu fuiste quien tropezó y rodo escaleras abajo… con una chica-

-bah!.. ah sido tu culpa-

-Taichi has vuelto a tus conquistas de la secundaria… ¿recuerdas?- Mimi volteo enseguida a donde conversaban los chicos. ¿Conquistas de secundaria? Acaso ¿Taichi no era como lo era en ese momento?- si tu y tu torpeza alejaban a esas chicas _¨fanáticas del futbol¨- Yama sonrió _al recordar esos tiempos- ¿recuerdas que me pedias consejos para conquistar a Sora?- error, ahora no solo Mimi volteo a verlos interesados, Sora también lo hacia.

-¿ayuda…para conquistarme?- Taichi fulmino con la mirada al Ishida, este comprendió que había dicho algo impropio. Mimi comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía gracias al comentario de Matt y decidió intervenir pronto.

- siéntate aquí- le indico el sofá rosa- Sora ven conmigo… tenemos que ir por no se unas vendas o algo… solo ayúdame- Sora siguió a Mimi dejando a los dos amigos solos.

-l-lo siento- dijo mirando al suelo el rubio, sabia que lo había arruinado-yo lo olvide-

Un fuerte golpe fue el único sonido que se escucho seguido de un sonoro portazo y un Tai enojado.

El castaño salió rápidamente del lugar, no quería estar ahí, su amigo había revelado algo muy secreto que solo el y Matt conocían. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras aun pensando, estaba muy enojado con el rubio Sora no debería de saber eso.

De repente sintió unos pasos atrás de el, parecían como de tacones e iban muy rápido, lo querían alcanzar. Decidió apresurar el paso ¿Qué tal si era Sora? Se sentía frustrado, _¿Por qué lo dijo?¨ ¿Por qué demonios? ¿Qué no es suficiente con lo que me hacen? _Siguió caminado no quería saberlo. Pero una voz conocida lo saco de su apresurada caminata.

-Taichi- era Mimi no Sora para su alivio.

-¿si princesa?- dijo sin voltear a mirarla, sin querer sus ojos se habían humedecido, casi aputno de llorar.

-yo… espera… Matt es un idiota de verdad- se acerco mas al chico, hasta que por fin pudo alcanzar su mano y entrelazarla con la de ella- Taichi… perdón que sea entrometida… pero ¿aun la amas?-esa palabras hicieron estragos en el, tan ¿estúpidamente revelador había sido? que hasta una nueva vecina se enteraba, estaba confundido- yo lo siento no debi preguntar- dijo en un suave susurro apenas audible.

-no debiste- volteo ferozmente donde estaba Mimi y la jalo de la muñeca llevándolo a un lugar solitario.

-¿Qué haces?- decía asustada, no comprendía esa reacción- yo lo siento… ah… Tai me lastimas- se detuvieron en una callejón sin salida, obscuro y sin nadie ala vista- ¿q-que hacemos aquí?- pregunto temerosa no le estaba gustando la situación.

-ahora aprenderás a no meterte donde no te importa…princesa- entonces como la primera vez que estuvieron solos, la acorralo en la pared sosteniendo sus muñecas sin oportunidad de salir- como a ti te gusta por las malas… para ti- sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño de pasión y deseo, no lo entendía.

- no… por favor- no fue capaz de terminar la frase por que los labios de Taichi ya estaban sobre los de ella desatando toda la furia acumulada y toda esa pasión que sentía en ese momento.

-descuida te gustara lo se- balbuceo ronco ante lo que la Tachikawa estaba provocando en el, decidió hacer mas fuerte el agarre de las muñecas.

-no… demonios- volteo su cara a otro lado impidiendo que los labios del castaño otra vez la tomaran presa, pero el lo ignoro y salió mucho peor para la ojimiel al sentir los labios de Tai en clavícula con destino a sus cuello. Ahogo un gemido sintiendo el contacto. Debía de hacerle saber que la pasaba mal no bien.

El chico por su parte miro la reacción de la chica y sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que le gustaba.

-¿haciéndote la difícil?... no durara mucho- de nuevo se posesiono de esos labios rosas que tanto le estaban gustando al chico que ya sentía una opresión en sus pantalones.

Mimi empezaba a sentir que una intensa ráfaga de calor se apoderaba de ella, cada beso y cada caricia la hacían sentirse culpable, por que se deleitaba de ello. Pero debía de mantener su integridad por más que le costara.

-Joe… Mi… ah… novio… no esta bien… además tu… Sora- tenía la esperanza de que reaccionara.

El Yagami la soltó inmediatamente. Menuda forma de arruinar el momento.

-¿amas a Joe?- soltó con una ira. Como celos.

-¿aun amas a Sora?- el chico no contesto, se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada sin inmutarse, la chica tenia las intenciones de abandonar ese lugar pero de nuevo fue acorralada por Yagami a un mas excitado.

-no lo hagas- amenazo ahora la castaña al chico.

-¿Qué me harás?- dijo desafiante el chico.

-yo- de nuevo esos labios no la dejaban hablar, ahora el beso era mucho mas apasionado.

Ese beso ya había robado toda la voluntad propia que le quedaba ala chica, ahora ella también correspondía y no solo eso, con la misma entrega que el castaño.

Sintió como las manos de Tai bajaban de sus brazos a su cintura y pegaba más su cuerpo al de ella. El chico tocaba las sexys curvas de la chica ya sin ningún esfuerzo. No había quien los detuviera.

Movió una de las manos de la cadera y la subió lentamente a uno de sus pechos. Mimi sintió el contacto y exhalo su nombre en un susurro, extasiándose del contacto del chico. Sensaciones nunca antes vividas.

-Mimi… ah- decía una y otra vez, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, ya no había una Sora o un Yamato lo había olvidado por completo y ahora saboreaba el momento haciéndolo infinito.

El chico se aventuro a indagar por debajo de la falda de la chica tocando sus muslos lentamente, haciendo que se prolongara el placer. Levanto a la chica por el trasero recargándola en la pared para que por primera vez sus sexos se tocaran y sintieran ese placer adictivo. El chico estaba sorprendido tanto calor le había echo olvidar su lesión del hombro

Otro gritito ahogado por parte de la chica, ese había sido un acto muy violento pero placentero, quería sentirlo adentro. Sensaciones olvidadas con Joe volvían a apoderarse de ella.

El chico ha como pudo, bajo las pequeñas bragas de la chicas y sin mas preámbulos entro en ella si preguntar o avisar, sintió la opresión de las piernas de la chica en su cintura. Una mirada llena de deseo fue la única respuesta de la chica. De nuevo sus bocas se encontraban en un apasionado beso mientras la embestía una y otra vez

-Tai… Taichi…ahh… mas- gritaba la chica extasiada en su oreja. Se sentía en el cielo.

-solo Tai- gruó, habia hablado posesivo- ahora eres mia- dijo ronco casi llegando al climax.

La embestías aceleraron mas y mas llegando juntos llegando a una explosión de pasión y deseo.

Mimi respiraba con dificultad y el tubo que sostenerla para que no fuera al suelo, hundió su cabeza en su hombro y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. El otro de nuevo no entendía.

Obligo a Taichi a separarse de ella, empujándolo, aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, acomodando sus ropas apresuradamente. Ahora todo parecía ser un error. Habia sido segada por el deseo y no podía perdonárselo.

-no volverá a suceder- dijo temblorosamente- no soy tu juguete- dijo con la voz quebrada, el chico se volteo dándole la espalda.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, casi inhabitable. Quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, era tan estúpida se dejo llevar y en que lugar un pasillo. Empezó a alejarse apresuradamente del chico no quería verlo ni sentirlo, nada de el. Pero el chico al sentir que se alejaba rápidamente se interpuso en su camino.

-Mimi- la llamo suavemente- yo… no se… que demonios estas haciendo conmigo- suspiro tenia que aceptarlo todo se había vuelto bizarro desde su llegada, había estado con pocas mujeres y con las pocas casi no duraba- pero… te deseo… y no me importa tu estúpido novio- Mimi reprimió una lagrimas apunto de salirse de sus ojos y rio, era irónico.

-claro que no- miro con odio a Taichi- a ti solo te importa olvidar a Sora- apretó sus puños- y yo de idiota ayudándote- gotas saladas bajaban por sus mejillas, eso le dolía. Apenas un conocido y ya le arruinaba la vida.

-no… claro que no… entiende- ella le ignoro y siguió su camino no sin antes ser capturada del brazo por el castaño.

-suéltame- grito y le planto una cachetada al chico. Ella simplemente siguió con su camino y dejo atrás a Taichi. Reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan idiota y por ser una traicionera.

Atrás quedo solo un Tai confundido entre nuevos amores y antiguos amores una gran interrogante que debía de resolver.

* * *

amm...

espero y les haya gustado am picosito.. wow

bueno espero comentarios amantes del Michi

DANYSPARROW

SAYONARA


	5. Chapter 5

_**Como pasa el tiempo… y debo de empezar expresando lo mal que me siento por actualizar después de tanto… 2 meses… lo siento… siguen los agradecimientos por sus comentarios… gracias muchas gracias y también gracias por ser pacientes y aguantarme.**_

_**Bueno andando, a lo que se vino el new capi.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece, si no los hermanos Motomiya nunca hubieran existido.**_

_**Buena lectura.**_

_**Mi Querido vecino**_

Nunca había recordado sentirse tan sucia y como una cualquiera, ¿desde cuando tenia relaciones con su nuevo vecino? Ella no lo comprendía, estaba traicionando al hombre que supuestamente amaba, y para colmo era la segunda opción. El otro chico, esta traumado con un amor del pasado y según ella se desquitaba con sexo.

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde el encuentro con Taichi, una semana evitando al chico, saliendo muy temprano a su trabajo, atendiendo a Joe mas de lo normal, incluso evitaba a Sora y Matt, no quería que la interrogaran, sabia como era Sora y ella siempre se involucraba mucho en sus asuntos.

Suspiro al sentirse tan sola en su habitación, lo único que el quedaba hacer era acurrucarse en su cama y ver películas, una buena forma para relajarse y despejar la mente. Pero el timbre no le permitió seguir con su plan.

-voy enseguida- trato de arreglarse lo mas que pudo y se puso su bata rosa, seguido se encamino a la puerta principal- por favor que no sea Tai- conto hasta tres mentalmente y suspiro y abrió la puerta y para su buena suerte era la pelirroja.

-Sora- dijo con alivio-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine de visita… ¿es mal momento?- se apresuro a decir Sora.

-no… para nada… estaba por ver una movie… ¿quieres verla?-

-como en los viejos tiempos… claro que si amiga… pero antes- eso no le gustaba, vendrían las preguntas respecto Tai y ella- ¿Qué paso con Tai?- puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

-sabia que venias a eso… pero no te preocupes no paso nada- Sora también suspiro, creía en su amiga, pero algo ocultaba, debía de averiguarlo- vamos no pongas esa cara… es mas acabo de cambiar de opinión- su amiga se le quedo viendo, no entendía los ánimos de Mimi últimamente- salgamos de aquí… estar encerrada es como… muy deprimente… vamos Sora… espera que tome una ducha y que me aliste- Sora rápido hablo.

- me pondré cómoda Mimi- La castaña sonrió, su amiga la conocía a la perfección- estaré mirando la T.V. procura no tardar mucho- la ojimiel solo asintió, tomo las cosas que necesitaba y se encerró en su baño, mientras Sora solo podía cambiar de canal a canal.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Odaiba.

10:00 am.

Cientos de personas entraban y salían de esa gran sala, algunos con gran velocidad, por que llegaban tarde, otros con una cara de tristeza, puesto que ya dejarían su hogar y a sus seres queridos, y otros con una felicidad inmensa, que llenaba los espacios de ese lugar, por fin se encontrarían con sus seres queridos, y Taichi Yagami no era la excepción de ese sentimiento de alegría.

Busco entre la gran multitud de gente, estaba impaciente. Ya llevaban más de un año sin verse, solo podían comunicarse por teléfono y por medio de video llamadas, pero no era lo mismo, a alguien se le extraña y siempre lo recuerda, y tan solo con eso no se conformaba, ya necesitaba ver a esa persona y abrazarla.

Tai comenzaba a frustrarse, no podía verla por ningún lado, muchas escenas conmovedoras como familias reunidas, despedidas corta venas y una que otra pareja dándose besos y más besos, de pronto la imagen de Mimi se le vino a la mente.

_Extraño_

Pensó, recordar en esas imágenes tan románticas, como ya una pareja, era muy extraño. ¿Por qué Mimi? Era una nueva vecina para el, con la que tubo sexo, pero fue solo como para salir de la frustración de ambos, pero era solo eso un pequeño momento de pasión sin compromisos o el se quería engañar, empezaba a querer a esa castaña.

-no debería pensar en eso… ¿Por qué demonios no llega?- pero a lo lejos pudo divisar a una cabellera castaña como la de el, pero esta estaba arreglada y muy bien peinada, ningún cabello fuera de su lugar o muy alborotado, ojos chocolate, un poco mas claros que los de Tai, muy hermosos. Tai miraba como pasaba entre la gente con su distinguida sonrisa que siempre resaltaba en cualquier lugar.

-¡Hermano!...!hermano!- la esbelta figura de una chica de 17 años se apresuro al castaño y lo atrapo en un gran brazo, un abrazo que ambos estaban esperando desde el mismo día que se fue lejos de el- Tai… hermano que guapo estas- dijo mirando a su hermano que solo se rascaba la nuca con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-vamos… digo lo mismo- decía mirando a su hermanita, era linda y ya había robado miradas en el aeropuerto, pero claro era Hikari Yagami, un pequeño ángel, según Tai- demonios kari… ¿Quién te quito la mitad de tu falda?- decía molesto al notar que su hermana menor andaba con una minifalda, nada conservadora- and vamos… que atraerás público-

-no has cambiado hermano… sigues igual de celoso-

-si Papá estuviera aquí…haría lo mismo- Kari sonrió su hermano seguía siendo el mismo tonto que dejo hace un año.

-ya quiero ver a Sora y a Matt-

-no te preocupes les informe que hoy llegabas de Paris… no dudes en que no falten- y claro que no faltarían, quizá a algunos hermanos mayores les molestaría el echo de que sus amigos se juntaran con su hermana menor, pero kari era tan diferente, tierna, muy madura, incluso mas madura que Taichi, bueno aunque cualquiera era mas maduro que el, pero eso sorprendía a todos, y era una bella amistad junto con Sora, Miyako, Izumi y ella- y a todos los demás… excepto Davis… que no lo aguanto- suspiro cansado de recordar a ese chico- de alguna u otra forma se enterara… y con todos también me refiero a…-

-si ya entendí… ¿no que el también había dejado la ciudad?-

-sip… pero Yamato lo convenció… no te le acerques… ya sabes que pasara- contesto el chico mirando a su hermana muy seriamente, esta solo sonrió nerviosa.

-si hermanito como tu digas… ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?- pregunto al sentir la mirada de mucha gente y como el bullicio regresaba, y con ciertos empujones e insultos por estar estorbando.

-si ya vámonos… por cierto… no comas lo que hay en la mesa- Kari enseguida comprendió la advertencia y siguió caminando con Tai, Matt no era un buen cocinero.

-¿alguna novedad?-a Tai solo se dibujo una media sonrisa, si supiera las novedades, pero eran muy largas para decírselas en ese momento- ¿ninguna?- volvió a preguntar la Castaña.

-am… nada… solo nuevos vecinos- dijo mientras sonreía y el rostro de Mimi cruzaba en su mente.

-Mimi… es muy tarde hay que irnos- gritaba afuera una pelirroja ya impaciente. Mimi si que tardaba, mas de lo normal, incluso para una mujer- vamos… ¿quieres salir ahora o a un night Club?- siguió golpeando la puerta de madera.

-lo siento… te juro que ya no tardo en salir- se escucharon las palabras al otro lado de la puerta- ya casi- seguía diciendo la castaña- cuando te lo propones eres molesta-

-¿que?... ¿yo soy la molesta?- por mucho que gritara su misión por apresurar a Mimi parecía no funcionar- bien _¨Miss Universo¨_ te dejo… tu amiga la molestadora se va-

-Estoy lista…estoy lista… ¿feliz?- Sora solo pudo sonreír, después de todo si había funcionado la presión.

-mmm… te vez bien- su amiga solo rodo los ojos, Sora sonrió de nuevo- y por cierto tu siempre fuiste la molesta- Mimi se cruzo de brazos e hiso una cara de indignación- tu sabes que te quiero amiga- las dos amigas se sonrieron y decidieron salir del apartamento, después de todo era un lindo día.

-por cierto no me has dicho lo de los nuevos vecinos- dijo Kari mientras Taichi conducía su auto- dime… ¿de donde son?... ¿agradables?... ¿adinerados?... ¿apuestos? dime… serán mis vecinos por un tiempo- Taichi trataba de ignorar a su hermana y a su bombardeo de preguntas acerca de sus vecinos.

- creo que de Estados Unidos… la chica es muy agradable… el chico solo estorba… si lo son y ya los conocerás-

- esta bien… ya quiero ver la cara de Sora cuando vea la ropa que traje de Paris-

-¿Qué las mujeres solo piensan en ropa?-

-es algo que nos distingue del sexo masculino hermano mío… no solo tomamos lo primero del closet- Tai ladeaba la cabeza en forma de desaprobación, su hermana ya era una mini Sora hablando de ropa- es algo que no entienden… ni aunque quisieran-

-mmm… wow… ¿ahora eres psicóloga?- decía mientras reía y recibía un golpe en su hombro- lo siento… golpeas fuerte hermanita… ¿hiciste ejercicio?-

-hermano a veces hay que lidiar con chicos como tu- el Yagami no comprendía e hiso cara de indignación-

-¿chicos como yo?- interrogo, mientras volteaba y casi salía del camino.

-¡Cuidado Tai!..- decía mientras se recuperaba del susto y continuo- aunque a si te quiero hermano-

-¿de que hablas?- de nuevo volteo con ella, ahora casi se estrellaban con un auto, mientras Tai aun preguntaba.

-¡vamos en sentido contrario Taichi!- decía mientras el corazón casi se le salía, su hermano era un peligro en la autopista-…aunque te explicara no lo entenderías hermano… por cierto… ¿Cómo obtuviste tu permiso para conducir?- Tai solo se quedo mirándola extrañada- el camino hermano… los ojos siempre en el camino recuerda-

-relájate… ya casi llegamos al Centro Comercial-

-¿Centro Comercial?- interrogo su hermana.

-necesitas alimentarte y ropa nueva… esa falda esta muy corta- decía mientras señalaba el vestuario de su hermana.

-esta bien… me conviene… nuevo vestuario y aparte tu pagas… que generoso hermano-

-como sea ye llegamos-

Ambos bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a la entrada del centro comercial. Hikari pudo recordar su antiguo punto de reunión con sus amigos, aunque con algunos cambios por supuesto.

-¿comida Italiana?- cuestiono el castaño mayor.

- prefiero sushi... si no te molesta- Taichi sonrio a su hermana que ya se dirigía al restaurante de Sushi.

-Extrañabas Japón… nunca olvidas tus raíces-

-como sea… quiero comer rápido… hay muchas rebajas- Tai solo rodo los ojos mientras Kari tiraba de su brazo y lo llevaba a la fila.

* * *

-esto es genial… demasiadas ofertas para ser cierto… _¨un día de compras para despejar la mente¨… _wow… este es mi día _- _decía una Mimi muy emocionada mientras caminaba frente las tiendas y miraba cada escaparate de las tiendas donde anunciaban sus ofertas- no se ah que tienda entrar primero... la tienda de Zapatos…esas zapatillas son adorables… pero la otra tienda tiene esas chaquetas de cuero- pero se detuvo en seco cuando en un escaparate.

- Mimi- hablaba su pelirroja amiga mientras que con su mano le hacia señas, pero esta no reaccionaba- ¿Mimi?... ¿Mimi?- Sora giro su mirada a donde Mimi dirigía su vista- wow… ese vestido si es lindo… y supongo que lo quieres… a si que yo voy por este lado… me interesan unas zapatillas que mire hace rato… ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola?- la Ojimiel no respondió. Sora se dirigió a la tienda de enfrente dejando a Mimi sola. La chica camino a la entrada, rápidamente se dirigió donde se encontraba el vestido, hermoso para ella. Era un vestido Rosa, su color favorito con un cinturón Fiusha con una evilla. Ella debía tener ese vestido en su poder, sino, ella no se sentiría bien y se obsesionaría con ello.

Al parecer las empleadas del sitio estaban muy ocupadas para atenderla, así que decidió tomar el vestido y llevarlo a la caja.

Cuando por fin pudo tocar el vestido, sintió que algo más lo tiraba junto con ella. Volteo y se encontró con otra chica que sostenía su vestido.

-querida lo siento pero yo lo vi primero- dijo Mimi con un tono amable-amenazante.

-si claro… pero yo lo toque primer…así que ¨or vua¨- decía mientras sostenía con mas fuerza el vestido.

- bien niñita… no creo que tengas edad para meterte conmigo-

-y yo no creo que la tengas para usar este vestido…anciana- Mimi que trataba de mantenerse relajada y de portarse bien con esa chica, perdió su paciencia, nadie la llamaría vieja en su presencia.

-¿Qué dijiste?- interrogo un poco molesta.

-oh…nada anciana…solo que el vestido no es para ti-

-bien dime anciana… pero no eres mas que una mocosa con mal gusto en faldas… y por favor ya paso la moda punk como para traer esas mangas de rayas- la chica menor se sobresalto, Mimi podía dejar que una principiante le ganara.

-Retráctate…vieja bruja- La otra solo se cruzo de brazos y dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

Una mocosa no le ganaría en su juego.

-lo sabia…eres una diminuta chica tratando de ser grande- en ese momento le dio la espalda, aun sosteniendo el vestido- por favor quita tus manos de Mi vestido.

La ira empezaba a asechar a las jóvenes, ambas tenían esa extraña mirada que atemorizaba a todos al pasar, la misma.

Había solo una prenda costosa que impedía que ambas chicas empezaran a matarse entre si. Todo se limitaba a quien seria la primera en dar un golpe, o lo que sea, pero vendría pronto.

Ambas chicas aun se miraban, con la sangre hirviendo y ya barios hombres se hacían presentes para un evento que les parecía lo mas excitante.

Pelea de chicas.

* * *

-¿donde te has metido Kari?-

Taichi tenía más de media hora buscando a su hermana y esta no aparecía por ningún sitio, claro Tai solo se limitaba en buscarla en la misma tienda, pero aun así ella había prometido no moverse de ahí.

De nuevo volteo a su muñeca y notaba que los minutos iban pasando rápido, su hermana era un problema cuando se trataba de ropa.

-¿Tai?... eres tu mi Tai-lindo- Lo que faltaba, una hermana perdida y ahora la irritante Jun y su chillona voz.

La chica de cabellos puntiagudos rápidamente se colgó del cuello de Taichi, como lo habia echo antes con Matt y el reia, ahora sentía en carne propia lo que su amigo odiaba.

-Hola… ¿nos conocemos?- d pregunto con toda tranquilidad esperando que la chica se tragara ese cuento- ¿Tai?-

-Pero Tai… tú y yo nos conocemos…y muy bien- decía dejando su cuellos y colgándose de su brazo- tu eres mi Tai… reconocería tu cabello revoltoso en cualquier lado.

-¨_JODER¨…¨ Nota… traer una gorra o un sombrero¨ _- pensaba el chico mientras Jun aun lo sofocaba.- Jun… pero si eres Jun… claro… lo siento-

-no Taichi… tontito… eres muy olvidadizo-

-Si que lo soy-

-por eso… pasaremos la tarde juntos… par que no t e olvides de mi-

Si que era perfecto, un día que había comenzado bien, ahora estropeado por una falsa promesa de su hermanita, necesitaría un milagro para salir de esa. Un enorme milagro.

Y su milagro llego.

-Tai… que bueno que te encuentro- Decía una muy agitada Sora, que al parecer había atravesado el centro comercial con tacones y muchas bolsas de compras.

_-¨Mujeres¨_- prenso Tai- ¿Qué sucede Sora?... _¨mi boleto de salida¨-_ La chica tomo unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y luego pudo hablar.

-Ka-Kari… esa aquí-

-Si Kari esta aquí… ¿no es una buena noticia?- Sora negó rápidamente con la cabeza, y luego asintió y movió los brazos de un lado a otro balbuceando y gritando cosas que Tai no entendía- Tranquila Sora… Dímelo- Sora dejo de hablar y moverse y asintió.

-Kari vamos… ala tienda de ropa- Taichi no comprendía nada, pero que mas daba se zafaría de Jun y su voz irritante (N/A: lo se detesto a Jun xDD). Decidió ir tras Sora y a ver que pasaba con Kari- vamos rápido-

Volteo con Jun escondiendo su enorme sonrisa que tenia por dentro.

-Lastima por nuestros planes… mi hermana me necesita… será otro día- Sora empezó a tirar de su brazo- pero no podrá ser en estos días… estaré muy ocupado… Sayonara- Gritaba el castaño corriendo del sitio dejando a Jun Sola.

-Yo lo tome primero- decía Hikari mientras jalaba unos mechones de cabello de MImi.

- yo lo vi primero- La ojimiel tomo las muñecas de la castaña menor y la estampo en el suelo.

La pelea Mimi vs Hikari estaba haciendo un gran alboroto, muchas empleadas había tratado de frenarlas, pero era imposible. Muchos chicos ya estaban grabando la pele de chicas y nadie se ofrecia a detenerla. ¿Quién seria tan tonto?

Taichi y Sora llegaron a la multitud y rápido a Tai le entro curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto a unos de los chicos de la multitud.

-pelea de chicas viejo… chicas sexys- a Tai se le ilumino el rostro. Esa era de sus cosas favoritas de ver y no se perdería esta.

-Sora… hay que llegar al frente… no quiero perderme esto- y su mente empezó a fabricas los hechos.

Sora llegando muy alarmada.

Tienda de ropa.

Una gran multitud.

Pelea de chicas sexys.

Kari estaba de por medio.

2+2= 4

-¡MUEVANSE!- grito Tai a todos los que estaban frente a el, su hermanita estaba peleando contra quien sabe que chica, debía parar todo esto- muévanse- pero nadie le ponía atención y nadie le obedecía.- Sora has lo tuyo-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- cuestiono la pelirroja.

-no se alguno de esos trucos femeninos que captan la atención-

-como el que protagoniza tu hermana-

-cierto que supera eso… ya se muestra tus senos- un gran golpe y aun Taichi en el suelo fue la muy negativa respuesta de Sora. Pero los chicos habían escuchado.

-UNA CHICA MOSTRARA SUS SENOS- a Sora casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza, pero fue un gran señuelo para que Taichi se adentrara, mientras otros de la multitud volteaban a ver a Sora.

Al llegar a donde se encontraba todo el espectáculo, pudo ver a Hikari en el suelo, y arriba de ella una chica que le parecía familiar, rápido se acerco y tomo ala chica como en un abrazo y la levanto, dejando a su hermana sola en el suelo.

-Tranquila… tranquila-

Volteo a ver a la chica y para su gran sorpresa, su vecina estaba ahí, antes peleándose con su hermana y ahora en sus brazos sin moverse. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa.

-¿T-taichi?... ¿que?- decía aun impresionada la chica.

_-¨¿Mimi era la chica sexy en la pelea?¨-_ se decía Tai impactado por ver a su vecina de esa manera.

-Hermano… ¿Qué haces aquí?- y las sorpresas continuaban para Mimi. Si que era de familia fastidiarle el día.

-¿Hermano?- cuestiono Mimi a Taichi.

-Taichi suéltala… estropeo mi blusa de rallas-

Al darse cuenta que aun sostenía a Mimi, se sonrojo y rápidamente la soltó, como si ella lo quemara o algo.

-esperen un minuto… ¿la conoces?- Tai empezó a rascarse la nuca.

-¿querías conocer a tu nuevos vecinos?-Kari asintió, Mimi solo ubico su mirada a otra dirección y Tai sonrió señalando a Mimi- pues aquí esta tu nueva vecina- decía con una gran sonrisa.

Hikari puso cara de horror y Mimi sonrió, Tai se dio un golpe en la frente y Sora aun estaba siendo acosada.

* * *

**_Hikari a la escena... y claro habra Takari...para los que preguntaron y a los que no, les informo xDD_**

**_bueno pues espero y les haya gustado... y tambien espero que dejen reviews... son de ayuda y de animo encerio._**

**_bueno pues creo que es todo._**

**_SE despide su amiga:_**

**_DANYSPARROW_**


End file.
